My New Life
by AWorldFromHere
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Briana moving to Alexander, New York to live with her father. She will face many challenges and meet strange people. But maybe, she'll find her soul mate in the small city. Follow her on her adventure.


**Author's Note: WARNING! This Story May Suck! Came off the top of my head! This Story Is Completely Mine And Comes From My Imagination. Please Do Not Steal Any Of My Ideas. Advice Is Greatly Welcomed. Also Most Of This Stuff Is Made Up. Please Enjoy My Story And Help Me Out. **

'**Thoughts' "Dialogue"**

**CHAPTER 1**

Alexander, New York. Population 481. Well, population 482. I glanced down at my ticket and sighed. I grabbed my bag and weaved my way in and out the sea of people. 'How did this all begin?' Giving the flight attendant my ticket, I boarded the plane. I quickly found my seat and began to reminisce.

_**EARLIER THAT WEEK**_

_(1) "¿Briana dónde está usted amor? Tengo algunas buenas y malas noticias para usted." Rolling my eyes I turned around. "Mom I'm in the kitchen! Speak English for me will you!" Ever since she met her new boyfriend Jose, she thought she would take Spanish classes and start speaking Spanish more often. (2) "Bueno quizas si usted aprendió a Español sería entenderme más a menudo. Sólo porque su Negro, no significa no pueden aprender Español." She briskly walked into the kitchen and took a seat. "Now, I have some important news and you WILL listen to all that I have to say, do you understand?" Plopping in the opposite chair, I stared intently at her. Something's up and I don't like the feeling of this. "Well you know Jose and I have been dating for a while and we decided to take it to the next step. He proposed and we're getting married!" __**SCREECH!**__ "What! What hell! You can't be getting married to HIM!" I began to pace in the kitchen, 'How can this be happening so soon.' "Briana Annabelle Johnson! There WILL NOT be any cursing in my house! Don't YOU dare yell at me again! I knew you would act like this so I called your father." I immediately froze. "You will be living with your father. I think this will help you get passed the grudge you hold for him. Get your bags packed you will be leaving on Friday and that's final. I hate to send you away, but it will be just for a while. This is what's best for you." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I sighed again and looked out the tiny window. 'Living with dad is good for me? Whatever.' A sexy deep voice breaks me out of my thoughts, "Hey cutie, is this seat taken?" Without turning towards the stranger I mumble, "No it's not". "Aw come on babe, what's with the frown on that pretty face?" Turning towards the man my jaw almost drops and my eyes are wide like saucers. 'Oh. My. God. He looks like a model! He's so hot!' He looks to be around my age, tan, standing 5'8 with bristly black hair. His appearance looks like one of those bad boys you see in movies, wearing a skin tight plain white tee shirt that showed off his abs and black skinny jeans. To complete the outfit he wore a leather motorcycle jacket and some black Vans. Realizing I was staring I quickly adverted my eyes noticing a cocky smirk surfacing on his face. "Nothing just thinking that's all." He sat in the seat next to me and his cologne assaulted my senses. 'God he smells good. Is that Axe?' Extending his hand towards me he spoke again, "The name's Logan, what's your name mami?" 'God that Spanish accent is driving me crazy.' As I looked up I stared into Logan's chocolate eyes. "My name is Briana" I stuttered out. "Briana" he purred," I like that." He turned around, got his headphones out, and proceeded to listen to music. "Everyone aboard please buckle up your seat belts and prepare for lift off." I leant back in my seat and began to relax. As I closed my eyes the only thing on my mind was this was my life was going to get pretty interesting. Little did I know then.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Leave a review or message me your thoughts. Sorry if my Spanish is wrong I haven't token any Spanish classes, this is all Google translation. **

**Translation: 1Briana where are you sweetheart? I have some good and bad news for you.**

**2 Well maybe if you learned Spanish you would understand me more often. Just because you're Black, doesn't mean you can't learn Spanish.**

**Please Review!**

**-Bree c:**


End file.
